X Factor Germany/Season 1
The X Factor Germany is a German television music competition to find new singing talent. The first series began airing on 10 December 2016. Lena Gercke is the presenter of the first season. Johannes Oerding, Lena, Sarah Connor and Stefanie Kloß are the judges of the first season. The Xtra Factor Live is hosted by Lamiya Slimani. Judges and presenters File:JohannesOerding.jpg|Johannes Oerding (2016–) File:LenaMeyerLandrut.jpg|Lena (2016–) File:SarahConnor.jpg|Sarah Connor (2016–) File:StefanieKloss.jpg|Stefanie Kloß (2016–) On 08 December 2016, NDR revealed that the first season's judges are Johannes Oerding, Lena, Sarah Connor and Stefanie Kloß. The show is hosted by Lena Gercke, while the Xtra Factor Live is hosted by Lamiya Slimani. Selection process Auditions The minimum age to audition this year was 16. Contestants needed three or more 'yeses' from the four judges to progress to Bootcamp. Mobile auditions In addition to the producers' auditions, the "Mobile Audition Tour" took place throughout Germany. Auditions ran between 1 December and 11 December 2016, and visited Berlin, Hamburg, Cologne, Dusseldorf, Bochum, Essen, Dortmund, Bremen, Osnabrück, Hannover, Dresden, Magdeburg, Leipzig, Munich, Stuttgart, Frankfurt, Mainz, Wiesbaden, Nuremburg and Würzburg. Open auditions Producers auditions commenced on 1 December in Berlin and ended on 11 December in Hamburg. Judges' auditions The judges' auditions were held on the same dates as the producers' auditions. Bootcamp For this edition, the bootcamp didn't take place. Six-chair challenge For this edition, no six chair challenge was held due to budget cuts. Judges' houses Finalists : |border=darkgray}} – Finalist : |border=darkgray}} – Withdrew Live shows The live shows began on the 22nd December 2016. Musical guests Each results show features guest performances, with some guests performing during the main performance show. Results summary ;Colour key Live show details Voting for the top sixteen acts started on the 22nd December 2016. The act with the fewest vote of each category will be eleminated, while the bottom two will face the sing-off. For this first live show, there is no lifeline vote. Week 1 (22 December 2016 - 2 January 2016) *Musical guests: Ward Thomas ("Carry You Home") ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Oerding: Lukas Rieger – based on sing-off performances * Meyer Landrut: Lukas Rieger – backed her own act, Yvonne Catterfeld * Connor: Yvonne Catterfeld – backed her own act, Lukas Rieger * Kloß: Yvonne Catterfeld – said the decision was hard but saw more potential in Rieger Week 2 (2 January 2017 - 8 January 2017) *Musical guests: Leslie Clio ("Eureka") ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Oerding: Joel Brandenstein – based on sing-off performances * Meyer Landrut: Maxine Kazis – based on sing-off performances * Connor: Maxine Kazis – backed her own act, Joel Brandenstein * Kloß: Joel Brandenstein – backed her own act, Maxine Kazis Week 3 (9 January 2017 – 15 January 2017) *Musical guests: Delta Goodrem ("Heavy"), Namika ("Lieblingsmensch"), Lena ("Beat To My Melody","Neon (Lonely People)") ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Oerding: Maxine Kazis – based on sing-off performances * Meyer Landrut: Maxine Kazis – backs own act * Connor: Maxine Kazis – based on sing-off performances * Kloß: AVVAH – backs own act Week 4 (16 January 2017 - 21 January 2017) *Musical guests: Adele ("Water Under The Bridge"), Frida Gold ("6 Billionen") Week 5 (22 January 2017 - 28 January 2017) *Musical guests: Dua Lipa ("Blow Your Mind"), Wincent Weiss ("Musik Sein") Week 6 (29 January 2017 - 10 February 2017) *Musical guests: Levina ("Perfect Life") Week 7 (12 February 2017 – 16 February 2017) *Musical guests: Bebe Rexha ("I Got You") Week 8 (18 February – 24 February 2017) *Musical guests: Tim Bendzko ("Leichtsinn") Week 9: Semi-final (25 February 2017 – 4 March 2017) *Musical guests: Little Mix ("Touch","Shout Out To My Ex") Week 10: Final (10 March 2017 – 19 March 2017) ;19 March *Musical guests: None ;6 April Winner's single Reception Ratings Criticism and controversy Category:National selections Category:North Vision Song Contest 22